The Transmogrification of Eunice (Ryder 10)
Story In a Space Café, Ryder, wearing his red coat, sits at a table with Techadon Weapon Master 13. Weapon Master pulls out a disk, showing a hologram of a container. Ryder: What is it? Weapon Master: A piece of Galvan technology. Rumored to be a weapon of considerable strength. Though no official proof exists, it is said that all of them were destroyed about ten years ago. In exchange for the Anti-Gravity Projector that you seek, you must bring me one of these. Ryder: Uh, I thought you said that they were all destroyed. Weapon Master: Yes. However, rumors propagate that you have a machine that has chronokinesis to allow you to go to a time period when the device existed. Ryder: And this is the only thing you’d be interested in exchange for the projector? Weapon Master: Correct. Ryder grunts, as he finishes his drink. He then gets up, placing some taydens on the table. Ryder: Stay a while. Drink’s on me. Make sure you have my projector for when I come back. Ryder walks off, and heads to the hanger dock. He gets into the Time Cycle, as he flies off, going through a portal. End Scene A portal opens on Galvan Prime, as the Time Cycle flies out, landing near a swamp. Ryder hops out of the Time Cycle, as he moves some brush to hide it. Ryder: So, I’ve gone back ten years. If it doesn’t exist during this time, I’ll have to risk going back further. Though, with some luck, this is the event that causes them to destroy these things. Ryder heads to a Galvan research facility, as he activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. He turns into Ghostfreak. He turns invisible, and phases through the wall. He arrives in a laboratory, where a Galvan Albedo is working on software programming. Albedo: Stupid Azmuth! Limiting my work on his master project to simply the software? If only I could get the opportunity to show him up, prove my worth! Then he’ll regret sidelining me on such a project! Ghostfreak: (To himself) Maybe I can find what I’m looking for in his mind. Ghostfreak flies over, phasing into Albedo. Albedo groans and grunts, as his eyes glow. His thoughts are accessed, showing him before getting his wisdom feet, swimming in the swamps as a tadpole. Ghostfreak: Okay, way too far back. The scenes fast forward, showing the containers being stored on shelves, in the storage room right next door to the one they’re in. It then shows Azmuth talking about his idea for the Omnitrix. The scene then shifts, it showing a scene from the Battle of the Omnitrices, where Albedo transforms into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Albedo: (Straining) Get out of my head! Ghostfreak goes flying out of Albedo, grabbing his head. Albedo: That image. An evolved Arachnichimp. What a revolutionary idea! Thank you, Ectonurite. And now, security! Ghostfreak freaks out, and flies back through the door into the storage unit. He reverts, as he sees all the storage shelves. Ryder: Oh, not now! Okay, I’m here, so that’s good. It didn’t seem like that guy’s a fighter. Which means I have as long as it takes for security to arrive. Ryder surveys the shelves, being discombobulated. Ryder: I need faster processing power. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping down the Omnitrix. Inspector Gadget briskly walks down an alley, quickly scanning the contents on the shelves. Inspector Gadget: It seems that this storage room is of incomplete or obsolete prototypes. The potential of these things being deadly is low, but the fact that the Weapon Master wants this particular piece of technology means that its potential could be limitless. Inspector Gadget goes down another alley, as the alarms blare. Inspector Gadget: We are far beyond the time of Ascalon’s creation. Azmuth has been focusing on the Omnitrix since then. So the device most likely has something to do with DNA collection. How do they collect samples from hundreds of different planets, consisting of over 1 million species, before using the Omnitrix? The sound of jetpacks sounds in the other rooms as Inspector Gadget increases his pace, though he starts panting heavily with it. Inspector Gadget: (Panting) Which leads me to conclude that the device is in actually an original Omnitrix device, designed for DNA storage. Ah! Inspector Gadget spots the container on the shelf, as he breaks into a jog, reverting. Ryder grabs the container, which sparks with electric feedback from the touch, the reflex causing Ryder to drop it. It then activates, releasing a flash of light. Ryder: Oh, boy. The door is blasted open, as Luhley, a female Galvan, leads a group of jetpack and blaster armed Galvans into the room. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Wildvine. He takes several seed bombs off his back, rolling them across the ground, under shelves and towards the Galvan. Luhley: Seed bombs! The seed bombs explode, releasing a gas. The gas causes the Galvan to cough, as Luhley flies over to the source, visor over her face. Luhley: Alright, intruder! Hands up where I can see them! The smoke clears as she goes, revealing no one. She grunts in anger, as she spots a hole in the ground. Luhley: Why does an Ectonurite need to dig a hole? Secure the room! Don’t let anything in! You three, with me! Luhley leads the other Galvan down the hole, flying through. They then hit a dead end, the tunnel having been collapsed. Luhley fires blaster shots in anger at the dirt wall, though it doesn’t help. End Scene Wildvine comes out of the ground close to the Time Cycle, as he’s carrying a teenage girl, with short blond hair. She’s not wearing any clothes, as he puts her down, tendrils forming to cover her up. Wildvine reverts, as he uncovers the Time Cycle, going into a storage hatch. The girl wakes up, confused. Girl: Huh? Where, am I? Who, am I? Ryder: Take it easy. I have a feeling this is your first day here. Here. Put these on. Ryder tosses the girl his old leather biker jacket, along with a pair of sweatpants. He then turns away, not looking at her. Ryder: You said that you didn’t know your name? Girl: (Voice only) I think, it’s something like Un. Maybe, Eu, nice? Ryder: Eunice? Eunice: Sure. That sounds close. Ryder: Well, that all makes sense now. Eunice: What does? Ryder: You’ll understand someday. But to business. (Sighs) You are in actuality a DNA storage device. Eunice: Storage device? Like, a machine? Ryder: Yep. Your specific function is to take one DNA sample and preserve it. You scanned my DNA, making you the storage of the human species. In all technicality, we’re brother and sister. Eunice: Brother and sister? With you? Oh, that sounds exciting! Ryder: (Chuckles) Agreed. I’ve always wanted a sister. Eunice: But, if that’s the case, does that mean I’m not supposed to exist? Ryder: No. But you do. And you’re lucky. Being machine based and sampling my DNA now, you’ll be 18 forever. Most girls’ dream. Ryder turns around, Eunice having the jacket mostly zipped up, only exposing a small amount of the top of her chest. Eunice smiles, brushing her hair back. Eunice: How do you know all this? Ryder: This is your first time meeting me. It’s not my first time meeting you. Luhley: Alright there. Stick yer hands up! Ryder and Eunice turn, seeing a battalion of Galvans hovering by, pointing their blasters at them. Luhley leads the force. Ryder: Oh, hey Luhley. Luhley: What? How do you know my name? Ryder: You’ll find out, someday in the future. For now, I need you to trust me and put the blaster down. Luhley: Like I’d be dumb enough to fall for that! Now, where is the Unitrix? Eunice: Unitrix? Ryder nods his head towards Eunice, Luhley catching the motion. Luhley: Her? Eunice: Me? Ryder: It sampled my DNA. There was only one intruder. Now, I need you to do me a favor. Luhley: Quit talking to me like you know me! All forces, attack! The Galvan open fire, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Mole-Stache. His mustache forms up in front of him and Eunice. It knots up thick enough to block the laser blasts, though it prevents Mole-Stache from taking the offensive. Luhley: What the heck is this?! That thing isn’t even finished yet! Keep it busy! Luhley circles around the mustache shield, as Eunice charges in, touching her fingers to Luhley. A light shimmers across Eunice, who leaps in the air like a frog, grabbing Luhley and slamming her into the ground. Luhley kicks Eunice’s hand away, as she fires a shot straight at her face. Eunice dodges, and steps on Luhley. Eunice: Leave my brother alone! Luhley: Brother?! What sort of lies has he been, well, maybe technically. Mole-Stache runs forward, as his mustache morphs into fists, punching and scattering the Galvan. They fly off to the sides, still firing blaster shots. Mole-Stache blocks them, not returning to the offensive. Eunice: He doesn’t mean harm. If you’d just listen to him, give him a chance… Luhley: I’m a soldier! I don’t do the talking! I could take him to the First Thinker. Mole-Stache: Have me meet Azmuth? That’d be crazy at this time. Luhley: And why is that? Mole-Stache: Check out the bike there. Luhley hovers over, inspecting it. She gasps, floating back. Luhley: Is this fueled by a Chroniton Particle? Mole-Stache: Well done! Excellent analysis, my dear. Luhley: Soldiers, stand down! The Galvan stop firing, as Mole-Stache reverts. Luhley: So, what do you want, future comer? Eunice: Future comer? You’re from the future? Ryder: Yeah. Luhley, I need two things. First, you have to convince Azmuth to keep Eunice on as an assistant. Luhley: Excuse me?! Ryder: The next time that I come here, will be, earlier in my timeline. I’ll need both of you girls to help me when that occurs. You have to make sure Azmuth doesn’t put Eunice back in storage. Eunice: (Fearful) Storage? No! Not that! Ryder: See? That’ll be bad for the both of us. So, do I have your word? Luhley: (Gritting her teeth) I’ll see what I can do. But the First Thinker may not agree with me. Ryder: Use some of your charm to convince him. That’s up to you. Now, for the second thing. End Scene Weapon Master is on his fourth drink, still at the same booth as before. Ryder walks in, taking the drink from Weapon Master’s hand, gulping it down. Weapon Master: I paid for that drink. Ryder: Right. With my tayden. You have what I want? Weapon Master: Rule of negotiation. Show your end of the bargain first. Ryder puts a glove on, and pulls out a Unitrix, standing it up on the table. Ryder: Your turn. Weapon Master pulls out an Anti-Gravity Projector, which resembles a UFO. Ryder: Prove that it works. Weapon Master flips a switch, as it activates the gravity field. The glasses on the table float up off the table, spinning in the air. Weapon Master: Now, display the effects of yours. Ryder slides the Unitrix across the table. Ryder: Try it yourself. It’s a DNA storage device. Touch it, and it’ll sample your DNA, storing it for future use. Inspector Gadget looks suspicious, as he takes the Unitrix. Nothing happens, as he inspects it. Weapon Master: For that to work, it has to have a functioning core. This does not. Ryder: Oops! You got me! I just needed to make sure you weren’t trying to pull a fast one on me. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Gutrot. Weapon Master stands and points a phase disruptor at Gutrot, who releases gas in Weapon Master’s face. He falls back in his seat, out cold. Gutrot grabs the Anti-Gravity Projector, and gets up. Gutrot: Enjoy the Fluoromethyl-hexafluoro-isopropyl-ether. Knockout with short term memory loss. Gutrot walks away from the table, when Weapon Master jolts awake, startled. Weapon Master: Huh? Hm. Short term memory loss has occurred. Can’t recall the last few hours. Conclusion; I had too much to drink. Characters * Ryder (18 years) * Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 Past Characters * Albedo * Eunice * Luhley * Galvan Soldiers Aliens Used * Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) * Wildvine * Mole-Stache * Gutrot Trivia * This episode features the birth of Eunice. It is not, however, the first time Ryder has met Eunice. * Ryder inadvertently gives Albedo the idea to create evolved species. * This episode features no direct villains, as no one has evil intentions. * This episode is to highlight the effects of time travel on the series; certain events will be shown or revealed and then explained later. * Ryder receives an Anti-Gravity Projector like the ones that Polymorphs use. This is for his journey to Piscciss. 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc Category:Ryder 10: Galvan Prime Arc Category:Ryder 10: Albedo Arc Category:Ryder 10: Map of Infinity Arc